The overall goal of this project is to increase research and research productivity at Hahnemann University by providing a collection of online information and communication services for researchers. The primary objectives are to: *Build a database of faculty research expertise. *Build a database of expensive research equipment in university laboratories. *Build a database of internal research support services. *Provide on-site access to, and analyses of, GenBank and other sequence databases. *Expand the present integrated library system to include online requesting of documents from the library. *Deliver full text of articles from the library facsimile machine to researchers via the institutional computer network. *Download the NIH Guide and distribute relevant portions as a selective dissemination of information service. *Develop an online conferencing/bulletin board system for investigators with similar research interests and for use by groups such as the Committee for Human Subjects. *Post notices of other research and contract opportunities on the bulletin board. *Maintain a calendar of research-related internal meetings, programs and important deadlines. These services will be called the Research Information Service (RIS). They will build upon the library's current automation system by the addition of appropriate hardware, software, management and support services.